Over the years, people have developed different ways of communicating user input commands to computing devices, such as personal computers. Examples of some devices that have evolved over the years are keyboards, mouse pads, and touch pads, as well as software that converts spoken commands into input commands. Nevertheless, there still remains room for improvement in the way that users communicate with and efficiently utilize computing devices.